


as the stars disappear to nothing

by openended



Series: we will rise as the buildings crumble [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Friendship/Love, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Cam is that he’s always so goddamn <i>polite</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as the stars disappear to nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: aftermath

The thing about Cam is that he’s always so goddamn _polite_. 

Sam used to like that about him. The first time they did this – the actual first time, at his parents’ house that Christmas Eve during their sophomore year at the Academy – she definitely appreciated it. And when they continued sleeping together whenever they needed that particular release and weren’t dating anyone else at the time, she learned to put up with it even after she discovered that she had a wild streak that didn’t really bend in the direction of _polite_.

It’s not that she minds the politeness or wants him to be downright _rude_. It’s that the world ended.

And maybe, at the end of the world when they’re still trying to figure out who got through the gate in time and what kind of supplies are really stocked up at the Alpha Site and what the hell they’re supposed to do now, there should be a little bit of desperation involved when he kisses her. 

At least, that’s what Sam thinks. She doesn’t think it’s too unreasonable. It’s not like she’s asking him to rip her pants off and fuck her up against a tree or anything. No, just stop treating her like she’s going to break into a million tiny pieces.

She finally loses her patience while he’s going down on her one night. It’s one area where he outshines every previous lover she’s ever had so she’s loathe to interrupt him, but if they don’t have this conversation _right now_ she’s pretty sure it’s going to happen in the form of a shouting match in front of people who don’t need to know that much about their sex life.

He looks up at her in confusion when she slides backwards away from him.

“We need to talk,” she says, drawing her legs up. She tugs the blanket over her waist and crosses her ankles and hugs her arms around her knees.

“Okay,” Cam says, knowing that it’s best not to argue with that.

Sam looks toward the wall where a window should be if they weren’t in an underground bunker on an alien planet. She supposes that at some point they’ll get around to building outdoor structures, but that’s so far in the future and, somehow, would admit defeat. “I’m not going to break,” she says, unable to keep the strain of frustration out of her voice.

He leans against the wall and rests his hands on his stomach, his legs stretched out in front of him, perpendicular to the bed. “I know.”

She’s never been good at telling people what she wants, at least in regard to sex, but there’s something about watching her planet attacked by aliens and not being able to do a damn thing about it that makes her bold. “Then would you fuck me already? Stop treating me like I’m the most precious thing in the universe.”

Cam blinks and stares straight ahead.

Sam studies his profile in the dim light from her laptop charger, which suddenly seems a lot brighter than it actually is. He clenches his jaw and doesn’t look at her.

 _Oh_.

Well, that’s one way to find out.

She threads her fingers through her hair and shakes her head at herself. “Cam, I…”

“You’re all I have left, Sam,” he says quietly.

She’s on the verge of arguing with him, when she realizes that he’s absolutely right. He’s still new to the program; he’s barely broken the fifteen planet mark. She tries to imagine what this would feel like, what would go through her mind if Earth had been taken over by Apophis before she’d come to think of Daniel and Teal’c and Colonel O’Neill as her family, before she’d found brothers and sisters in the other teams and first cousins twice removed in the other scientists.

She imagines that she’d feel a lot like Cam does right now, after the Ori landed and started trying to convert everyone. Alone. Wanting the one person who has been there since the beginning, who’s seen and felt it all and stuck by his side anyway.

And maybe, just maybe, she feels a little bit the same. Daniel and Teal’c and General O’Neill are here just a few doors down the hallway and they know her better than anyone in two galaxies, but Cam’s known her forever. She wants the three of them backing her up in a firefight and she trusts them to rescue her from an alien torture chamber, but at the end of the world – the only person she wants is Cam.

“Cam,” she says, softly. When he doesn’t look at her, she sits up straighter. “Cameron Mitchell, look at me.” She keeps her voice gentle and quiet and waits for him to turn. He doesn’t.

Sam leans forward and crawls the twelve inches to where he’s sitting, leaving the blanket behind. She straddles his legs and hooks her finger under his chin when he turns his head away from her. She gently guides him back and waits until he looks into her eyes. “I’m not going to break,” she repeats, not at all annoyed this time. “Show me how you feel.”

Cam swallows and for a moment, Sam thinks that he’s going to set her to the side and leave even though he doesn’t have anywhere else to sleep. But then he tilts his head and captures her lips. His arms wrap around her back as he sweeps his tongue into her mouth.

Sam moans as he briefly sucks on her lower lip; she can feel him beginning to grow hard underneath her. She rolls her hips, pushing against him, and she feels his groan more than she hears it. Suddenly, she finds herself on her back with Cam above her, pushing her legs apart with his knees.

He breaks the kiss to press his lips to her nose and she giggles, but the giggle turns into a gasp when his fingers find her center. She looks up at him and finds something in his blue eyes that she hasn’t seen before. She can’t put a name to it, but she thinks it might be a little bit like coming home.

Then, as he kisses down her body to finish what he started earlier, she feels it. With every stroke of his fingers and lick of his tongue, she learns how much she means to him. And later, when she flips them over and begins to move above him and he thrusts his hips up to meet hers, she shows him how much he means to her.

**Author's Note:**

> That bit about Sam and Cam and Christmas Eve at his parents' house? Find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255594).


End file.
